Currently, authentication of a network user is carried out in a conventional manner of using a user name and a password. Websites, PC clients, and APPs have their own authentication platforms. Therefore, a user needs to remember a pair of user name and password wherever authentication is needed. If all pairs of user names and passwords are different, there are so many user names and passwords that it is difficult for the user to remember these user names and passwords, and those not frequently used may be forgotten. If the user uses a same user name and password everywhere, when an account somewhere is cracked up due to security reasons, it means that accounts everywhere are cracked up, and a cracker may conveniently log into all registered websites by using the accounts of the user. Accounts such as accounts for online games and finance-related accounts involve security of virtual property and capital. Once such an account is cracked up, a serious result may be caused.